


Scared to be Lonely

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You had been playing around with Mark Tuan for a while now. How will the arrival of Lim Jaebeom change this?





	1. Chapter 1

Mark didn’t matter in the beginning.

He was just that boy who followed and laughed at his group of friends’ antics. He was a background character in your uneventful high school life. You never particularly noticed him even though you’re pretty sure you had talk to him more than once, and you knew at least basic things about him.

It was only when you left for the city, and you met him again in a different circumstance, that he slowly became significant to you. Mark had been in Seoul two years prior, so he already grasped how fast things change there. You got his number from Jackson, one of his friends you’re much closer with. After a couple of calls to get comfortable with the classmate you hadn’t heard from for years, you took the chance to ask if he’d be willing to help you out in adjusting to the city life. He was down to it, and you didn’t expect much but a tour and some tips once you meet him at the train station.

But you got more than that. You almost didn’t recognise the supposed to be lanky, shy boy. Mark’s hair was blonde, and he’s wearing a hoodie as if it’s the most fashionable thing in the world. He had this aura of coolness that you associate with being experienced in things that old people from your town would most likely frown upon. You’re not even sure how you could so specifically describe it. Maybe you got plenty of ideas when you saw his gorgeous smile. Oh, what a gorgeous smile. It’s like he never aged. It’s like he knew how charming he had always been, if only people would look past his more noticeable friends and finally notice _him_.

Maybe he did.

Mark greeted you with a casual hug, which made you blush a little. You were used to simple gestures like that, but not when they’re initiated by a guy you barely talked to in your teenage years. He helped you carry your things, all the while talking about everything you should check out once you’ve settled on the cheapest apartment you managed to find. You dropped your things there and decided to go out with him for a bit, as thank you for picking you up and trying to make you feel comfortable. Rest could wait. You were so curious about this old _friend_ who might as well be a handsome stranger.

Conversation with Mark flowed easily because you had so much you want to know, and he readily answered all your inquiries. You spent hours talking about his life for the past two years, and he asked you how your mutual friends had been too. There weren’t much to talk about your classmates because there’s only so much crisis you could face when you live in a small town. You convinced him to tell you more about how he survived the city instead.

“How do you deal with all the stress around you?” you asked after he finished explaining how hard it took for him to finally get a stable job. He apparently did a lot of part-time before landing on the IT Tech position he could proudly say he has now.

Mark picked up another bottle you two finished and put it with the others. You’re pretty sure you both overkilled it. Your eyes couldn’t seem to focus, while Mark’s words were slurred. “A temporary distraction helps.”

“You mean, like a hobby?”

The side of Mark’s lips went up. He seemed amused at your answer. He looked at you tentatively; he seemed to be weighing his words. “Hm, maybe. Or sometimes, I look for people who will take my mind away from anything, from time to time, and I won’t have to make any effort to keep them. They just come, do what they must, then go again.”

You made a face. He didn’t make much sense, or maybe because your mind was spiralling.

He looked directly at your confused eyes. He smiled at you, something so pure despite what he’s about to say. “A friend with benefits. A fuck buddy, if we’re being explicit.”

You blinked. Those words gave you a bit of a slap. Of course, Mark couldn’t have let himself feel alone there. That’s exactly what you were seeing when he walked on the platform earlier. He had done things you probably wouldn’t be brave enough to even think of right now, with your mind still fresh from a little town.

The quiet boy from high school was nowhere to be found.

“Oh.” You picked up the last bottle and opened it. You shouldn’t look so astounded. You didn’t want him thinking you’re too weak for the city. “That’s interesting.”

Mark watched you pour another shot on his glass. You didn’t meet his gaze, but you seemed nonchalant. “You think so?”

“Well, I haven’t really had anything like that. But the concept is good, if executed well. You get sex with someone you like at the very least, but you won’t be pressured for commitment. It’s fitting in a place like this,” you explained quite eloquently, surprising even yourself. Oh, the things you do just to not to disappoint the guy in front of you.

“Seems like you’re more open-minded than I thought,” he commented before downing what you gave him.

You followed and drink yours in one shot too. “I did a lot of mental preparation before coming here.”

_And I don’t want you thinking little of me._

Mark nodded, though you could still sense some mocking from the way he smiled. He took the bottle and this time, he’s the one to pour for you. Once done, he put his up for cheers and gave you a smirk. “Hm. So if ever I ask you to be my… friend with benefits, do you think you will agree?”

Your blood sang. You could feel it rushing through your body, as if the idea sent your senses to overdrive. But you shouldn’t look to eager.

“Then maybe we can test it out tonight. See if there’s chemistry?” you topped his challenge with sheer confidence from alcohol.

He clinked his glass with yours, no hesitations.

 

You haven’t even unpacked yet, you remembered while you feel Mark’s lips trembling a little against yours. You were both excited to try out if you could work, the alcohol empowering this desire, so instead of taking your stuffs out once you got home, you’re taking your shirt off.

“Come here,” he ordered in a low voice, already missing your lips. He didn’t stay there though; with your skin glistening under the dimmed lights of your apartment, he was tempted to go down. He kissed his way to your collarbones, and you thought he would go down your aroused buds. But instead he went sideways, to your shoulders, and bit the strap so he could pull it off slowly.

“Why are you such a tease?” you groaned in agony.

You heard his laugh, his adorable laugh, and you forgave him.

“Fuck. You smell good,” he said when he was, finally, facing your core. He had only sniffed the wet patch on your underwear. “I can’t. I need to taste you. Take this off.”

You didn’t get to answer, as he already was in the process of pulling the garment off you. You only helped by lifting yourself up, and spreading your legs in readiness for what he’s about to do.

“Oh God, that’s so good,” you pulled on his hair as he lapped on your bundle of nerves. The sound of his tongue hitting your skin was all you could hear. For a split of second, you wondered if the walls were thin enough to make the other tenants hear it too. So far, there wasn’t anyone pounding on your door.

And you honestly didn’t care anymore. You didn’t want him to stop.

“Is this your first time?” Mark asked breathlessly, “to have someone eat you?”

“No,” your hands loosened from his hair to touch his face endearingly, “but no one has done it this good.”

Mark took that as a challenge, and eventually, you were finding it hard to breathe at the pace of his sucking. You opted to fist your hands on the sheets, rather than hurt Mark’s scalp and/or making him stop what he’s doing.

“I don’t have a condom,” he said while taking off his clothes. He had felt that you’re close to your edge. “Are you fine with that?”

“Yeah…” You just wanted to reach your high.

“Let’s get you ready then. Open,” he commanded while put his fingers by your lips. You opened your mouth and sucked on them, making sure that they’re all lubricated good before he puts them in you.

They got in quite quickly, given that you’re all wet already. Mark pumped you repeatedly, until he could feel you just swallowing his fingers in.

“I’m going in now,” he said as he aligned himself to your core. He was slow but deliberate. He filled you to the brim and took a deep breath. “God, that feels good.”

“Move,” you asked.

Mark complied and positioned the both of you. He held your legs up, so they were folded almost over your chest. This gave him better access and angle.

“Do you like it?” he asked while he’s continuously slamming himself at you.

You silently nodded, afraid how pathetic you would sound if you try to try to use words.

“Tell me,” he ordered through gritted teeth. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I do,” you huffed as he sped up to edge you. “Yes, this is so good.”

“You’re dripping,” he informed you, eyes peeking at his disappearing cock. “Fuck. How does that feel for you?”

“Yes, you’re doing me so good. I feel so good. Keep going.”

Mark’s eyes went to meet yours as he continued thrusting. The exchange of gazes was as intimate as what your lower bodies were doing. You could read how much he wanted you from the way his eyes sparkled and had a dark cloud of desire at the same time. His mouth was agape from his efforts, yet there were no signs of stopping until you both reach your heavens.

Reach it, you did.

“I think I’m coming too. Can I come on your mouth?” Mark couldn’t stop even though you were already whining at the overstimulation.

You answered by opening your mouth, and you felt him pulled out of you. He jerked himself at the sight of your pleasured face, until he felt himself bursting. You willingly took his load.

“Oh my God. Oh my God, let me breathe for a moment,” you managed to say in the middle of calming your whole body. You were breathing heavily from the intensity of what happened. There was still a trace of Mark’s release on the side of your lips.

Mark was also panting beside you, though his expression seemed calmer, like he was not surprised that something that good could happen.

“That was amazing,” you just had to admit. It wasn’t something you can simply brush off. It was mind blowing.

Mark got a hold of his breathing and turned so he could lie on his stomach and look at you while speaking. He reached to wipe the drop on your lips. “That was actually nothing. But yeah, you did good too.”

“What did I even do?”

“I like how you pull my hair and when you try to keep your moans to yourself. It pushes me to do better, until you uncontrollably scream my name.”

You turned away from his gaze. He said it so simply. He probably noticed you being bashful, because he laughed that adorable laugh again, effectively making you look at him. You needed to see how he cute he was being.

“If we want to make this work, we need to know what each other wants,” he explained, now with a soft smile. He started tracing patterns on your collarbones. “So, how was it? Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” you nodded and returned the smile. “That was fun.”

“Do you think we can have fun some other time as well?”

It was very tempting. You’re not sure just how really stressful it could get in the city, but this kind of distraction wouldn’t need anything big from you. You’d get a handsome boy and a good sex whenever you feel like it and he’s available. There really wasn’t anything major to lose.

“Yeah. It’s a deal.”

 

It was the first thing you settled after moving to the city. Things were a bit rough after, having to look for a job that wouldn’t only let you earn enough to pay rent and feed yourself, but would also make you feel satisfied of the life you’re living. Mark came every Friday, without fail, and you would release each other’s week worth of stress. In only a couple of months, he mastered the way to make you at ease.

So far, you were doing good. Through the months after, you realised what complications the deal would entail. You weren’t allowed to fall in love with Mark, so you avoid doing anything that would make it seem like you would entertain the idea. He would come and go without elaborate discussions of either of your life; he never asked you out of the bed nor introduced you as someone special the plenty of times you came across him while he’s out with his friends. Mark was a pro in this game. He would make you feel like you’re the only one he cared about during your intimate moments, but out of it, you’re just the girl he knew from high school.

On the seventh month, you managed to land a satisfying job at a coffee shop. There were hours that made you crazy, with seemingly endless line of grumpy customers in the morning. But at the end of the day, just when you’re about to end your shift, someone always made the day a little better. He was the reason you have the will to survive the mornings.

“Good evening, Jaebeom-ssi,” you greeted him politely, like what you would do to any other customer. The only difference was that you have his name and order memorised. He was a regular at the café, and all the staffs knew him. “The usual?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered gave you a friendly smile.

You were a bit taken aback. He always had this serious aura around him, and you never really saw him smile that way when your co-workers greet him.

His phone made a sound, just as you’ve finished punching his order. You found him frowning, and in some miracle, he got even hotter. Hotter… right, you must make the coffee. He caught you staring at him, but instead of scolding, he took a deep breath and smiled again.

“Sorry, but I’ll have my order for takeout. They can’t wait for me for another hour.”

“Oh sure,” you snapped out of your reverie and quickly moved to mix his order.

“I’m not saying that your service is slow, by the way. There’s just something really urgent at work. I usually sit here and savour my coffee for a couple of minutes before going, but today they need me immediately.”

You pursed your lips to supress a smile. He didn’t have to explain. Why did he sound flustered? You never would have expected it from him. He was usually direct, if not dismissive.

Was he trying to start a chat? Why would he want to chat with you though? You only knew each other by name—you because he had to give his name for the coffee he ordered, him because he could read it on your nametag.

“…will you?”

“Sorry?” you asked, not catching his last statement. You were preoccupied making sure he would get his order fast.

“I was asking you out.”

You dropped the cup of coffee you were holding.

“Oh my God!” you instinctively grabbed the napkins on the counter and wiped what you spilled.

“Wait, your hand!” you felt him grabbed your hand. You only then realised that it was hurting. “You burned your hand! Can someone get me an ice?”

“I—” you tried to pull away because you were burning, not only because of the spilled coffee, but also because he was holding you so carefully; it was as if you’re going to break. And did he really, really, asked you out just a while ago? This… good-looking man? That didn’t make any sense. You felt your head spinning at the rush of thoughts.

“What happened?” your manager asked, and you could see your co-workers moving quickly to handle your mess.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kwon! My hand slipped and I—”

“Need medical attention,” Jaebeom supplied. You looked at him, and he seemed tensed. “I’m a doctor. Let me take care of her.”

“Of course,” Mr. Kwon immediately agreed. He looked at you and shook his head. “This is why I told you to go home earlier. You can’t keep on trying to work for twelve hours straight. You could have hurt yourself more!”

“I’m sorry…” you bowed your head in shame. You’re being scolded by your manager while Jaebeom was still holding your hurt hand. You didn’t know what to feel first.

Yugyeom, your co-worker, finally handed Jaebeom an ice pack. That cued Jaebeom to lead you away from the disarray.

 

You hissed when the coldness hit your skin. You were on one of the outside tables of the café, Jaebeom tasked himself in healing your burned hand. You almost didn’t catch the part where he said he was a doctor. He always came wearing dress shirts and slacks. If you would imagine him with a white coat over it, he would be such a sight.

“Ow,” you exclaimed as Jaebeom shifted the ice pack to the side of your hand.

“Good thing this isn’t that bad,” he said while examining your semi-scalded skin.

It really didn’t look that bad. There’s just redness, and your skin is still intact. If anything, you’re more conscious of Jaebeom’s hand on yours. He was gentle, and his hand was soft and small looking.

“You didn’t have to do it in a rush. I told you I didn’t mean to make it seem like your service was slow,” he said with an underlying reprimanding.

You both looked up from admiring your hands, and met each other’s gaze. You felt your cheeks getting hotter too.

“But you said there’s something urgent at your work,” you weakly reasoned.

“I didn’t tell you to hurt yourself though. Now you’re going to make me even late.”

You pulled your hand away, ashamed. This was the directness you were talking about his words. It’s usually charming, but at the situation, you could only feel annoyed. “I didn’t ask you to take care of me. If you have work, you can go. I’m sorry for being such a bother. Maybe next time, choose the time you will joke. Certainly not when someone is holding a boiling cup of coffee. You should be glad I didn’t spill it on you for that tasteless joke.”

Jaebeom blinked at your outburst. But instead of getting upset, he cocked his head and smiled in amusement. “You thought I was joking?”

“Weren’t you? I mean, how could you possibly ask me out? I’m just a café cashier, barely a barista, and you’re…” you gestured at him, “…you.”

“I’m me? What is that supposed to mean?”

You scoffed at his feigned innocence. “Oh come on. Don’t tell me you don’t know what the other servers are saying once you get out of our café. You’re hotter than coffee; they bet you can keep them up all night like coffee. Name any perverse things you can associate with coffee, they’ve probably already said it and more.”

Jaebeom rested his chin on his hand. “And you agree to them?”

“What? No,” you quickly answered. “I mean, it’s not respectful to say such things to a person, even though they’re oblivious of it.”

“I didn’t ask if you said them. I’m asking if you think I’m hot too.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “You are hot, alright. But you’re also being really cocky right now. It’s like I’m getting hit by a breeze of overconfidence.”

“Oh, sorry,” he sat straight and tried to make a serious expression. “I just felt excited that you would think I’m hot.”

“Can you stop playing with my feelings?” you said with an obvious fake smile. “Please. I’ve been working for twelve hours straight. I can’t deal with your teasing any longer.”

“I’m not teasing you,” he carefully said each word. “I really want to go out with you, to get to know you. I want to know why you’re working so hard, and how you still stay pretty after working for, how many did you say? Twelve hours?”

Dang, his low voice was getting to your head, alright. Why did he look so sincere?

He reached for your hand, the unburned one, and slid some kind of card on it. “Please, call me if you’ll give me a chance. I know it’s your day off tomorrow, so you can think it over. If by the next day, I still haven’t heard from you, I’ll stop coming here so you won’t get uncomfortable.”

“Are you kidding? Mr. Kwon will blame me for losing a regular customer!”

“Oh, is that so?” he scratched his head. _Cute_. “Did you just say I’m cute?”

“No!” You really need sleep. Your mouth can’t control itself anymore.

“I’m not cute. I’m sexy,” he insisted, and instead of getting annoyed like earlier, you found yourself laughing. “Hey, why are you laughing? You said it yourself, I’m hot.”

“When you don’t speak, sure. But you’ve dillydallied thrice now and I’m convinced the hotness was just a façade. You’re a softy who doesn’t know how to put his caring words nicely.”

“Fine,” he put his hands up, “looks like you know me even better than myself.”

You smiled. You played with the card on your hand before deciding to end the night teasing him back. “I’ll think about it, _Doctor Sexy_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll see you Sunday then?” Jaebeom asked while getting his takeaway coffee from your hands.

“Yeah,” you tried to answer nonchalantly. He didn’t have to see the eagerness in your eyes. He’s been reminding you of your date ever since you texted him last Monday. It’s Friday now.

He turned around to leave but faced you again after two steps. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up?”

“The hospital needs you, Doctor Sexy,” you waved him goodbye.

He gave you one last smirk before exiting the café.

A smile was playing on your lips. It had only been four days since you started getting to know Jaebeom through text and calls. Given that you have contradicting work shifts, you could only steal a few moments of actual talking when you’re on either ways to work. You had saved his phone number as Doctor Sexy, and he screenshot his and showed that yours was saved to him as Lady Charm. You scoffed at his unimaginative nickname. Well, he had to have a bad side, so that was forgivable.

You were about to put your keys in when you noticed that the door was already open. It suddenly hit you that Mark would be coming. It was _Friday_. Mark never failed to come on Fridays. Last week, he let you ride him at your pace, so you were supposed to let him have his way on you this time.

“Mark, I told you to close the door when I’m not yet home. I have my keys,” you said while putting down you bag at the sofa. You knew he could hear you through the thin walls.

You kicked your shoes off while putting your coat on the rack. It was getting colder outside.

“Mark?” you called, hearing no answers to your complaints. He usually would laugh at you for thinking he would remember to lock the door next time. He never would.

Mark was lying on the bed with his bare back on your view. You doubt he was sleeping, but his breathing seemed laboured. You only saw him like this about twice in the course of seven months. It was when some serious things were bothering him. You knew then what you’ll be up to for the night.

You slowly sat on the side of the bed, where Mark wasn’t facing. He didn’t acknowledge you. But you wouldn’t take it against him; you were there for each other to help release stress, not to make it worse. If Mark went here, he would be expecting a good sex that would let him vent out the tension he’s feeling inside, not some deep talk about life and worries of the future.

You let your hand lightly roam his back. You traced his spine, and you could feel him shiver on your touch. He still didn’t say a word though, so you figured he needed to be stimulated. You positioned yourself on the bed, almost laying on top of him with how your front pressed on his back. You smoothed his arm while aiming to whisper on his ear.

“You want to do reverse tonight?” you asked sultrily, and it was like a magic word. You felt his back muscles tensed up. “We said we’ll save it for the bad times, right?”

Mark slowly turned to face you. You offered him a smile. There were countless times when you got frustrated the last months, and Mark relentlessly made you feel good at the end of the day. It’s about time you let him do the one thing he vocally asked you to try, but first refused because you thought it was too advance for you then.

You leaned down and kissed Mark, slowly and sweetly at first, as if you were lovers on their first night. Mark was a familiar taste, and you knew just when he would hold your face to make the kiss deeper. You could feel his internal struggles with the way he was moving his lips in a haste.

But you didn’t want that. You were there to ease him, so you maintained a slow pace, until he would follow and calm himself. It didn’t take long until you could sense his serenity, the kissing becoming a more sensual dance than a chore.

It was then that you let his tongue in. Instead of battling against each other, your tongues glided and played as you still met each other’s lips for pecks. Along with this, you could feel Mark’s hands going to your body, undressing you bit by bit.

He successfully unbuttoned your work shirt, and you shimmied out of it without breaking the kiss. Mark’s hand rested on your waist, his grip firm yet gentle. It had been long since you had something slow like this. The first time you did, it had a weird feeling afterwards, because you had always incorporated slow sex to making love. _And you couldn’t be making love with Mark._

It all ended with you sitting on him, facing away. Your knees were folded on the side of his straight, apart legs, and you held onto his thighs as you sunk down to him. His hands were on your breasts, massaging them whole and pinching just the tips sometimes. You arched your back to see him from behind; his face was serene, and you figured you successfully lifted his worries. You knew he was coming when he started fondling you with more pressure, so you also bounced on him faster.

You continued until he was completely limp inside you, just in time that you also reached your high. It was really great that your drive was compatible with Mark’s. Not only did you know how to please each other well, your needs were at the same intensity as his.

Your phone made a sound as you were catching your breath next to Mark. You reached for it to find a text from _Doctor Sexy_.

Crap.

That sent you shivers. Technically, you weren’t doing anything wrong. You hadn’t even gone on a date with Jaebeom yet. If after the date on Sunday, you hit it off with him, then…

 _Then what_ , you asked yourself. You looked at Mark. He hadn’t said a word since you had arrived, but you could see that he was in a better mood. He turned to look at you too, sensing your stare. _You would have to drop Mark if you want to start something with Jaebeom. That’s what a decent person would do._

“I got fired.”

“What?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “I said I got fired. There was this project assigned to me, and I totally failed it. So yeah. They fired me.”

You could instantly tell that it was a big blow on him. When you met Mark again after years of being apart, he was happy to have found a work that he enjoys and aligns to his skills. Mark wasn’t ambitious; he only wanted to find something that could get him day by day, but wouldn’t pressure him to go out of his zone.

You put your phone down. You’re pretty sure Jaebeom would just say some wishing of sweet dreams, like the previous nights. Mark needed your attention at the moment.

“Why did you have a project in the first place? Did they assign it to you?” you asked Mark, moving to rest on your side, facing him.

He remained leaning on the headboard, not looking at you directly. “Yeah. I was a senior specialist already, so they figured I’ll be the perfect one to do it.”

“Then why did they have to fire you? They’re the ones who thought you could do it. Since it turned out too much, it’s their fault for assuming.”

Mark just shrugged. He never really was one to take things to the heart. His pride might have been hurt, but he wouldn’t think deeply about how things came to that. He just knew how upset he was at the moment.

You, on the other hand, were thinking of how this would affect you. You just finished establishing that you would stop your arrangement with Mark if the date on Sunday goes well. But wouldn’t it be unfair? Mark was there when you were struggling to find your place in the city. He cheered you up during failures and celebrated your successes. It would only be right to be beside him now that he’s low.

 _But what about Jaebeom_ , the person inside you asked. You were attracted to him, all right, so was everyone in the café, in the streets, and probably in the hospital. He was a fine man, and he wanted to get to know _you_. It wasn’t something you could miss. You were really interested in him too.

“Well, I’ll be off then,” Mark said, getting his feet off the bed. It didn’t even register to you right away, until his butt was on your view.

“Wait,” you called out. But you weren’t so sure why you did so. What did you want to tell him?

“Yeah?” he looked back as he picked up his clothes from one of the bed’s posts.

You really didn’t know what to say yet. _Sunday_ , you promised to yourself. _I’ll decide things better after Sunday._ You could only be a friend for now. “You’ll get through this. I know you. Just have a good cry, then you’ll come back kicking ass.”

The side of his lips turned up. He successfully put his jeans on and still had his shirt in his hands when he walked to your side of the bed. “Yep, that sounds about right.”

You let him kiss your cheek. It was normal between friends. But when he left and your apartment was silent, you realised fuck buddies shouldn’t kiss goodbye. That would complicate things.

 

“Have you been here before?” Jaebeom asked while opening the door for you.

You muttered appreciation for the gesture and went in. “I work six days a week on a coffee shop. I wouldn’t go to another coffee shop on my day off.”

Jaebeom scrunched his face, an act of scolding himself. You shook your head. He really had a cute side behind that rather rugged physique. Speaking of, you actually got a bit stunned when you saw him waiting for you at the bus stop you agreed to meet at earlier. You only saw him in the café wearing his work outfit, a clean buttoned up shirt and some slacks. For your date, he trashed that usual formal look. He was wearing a plain white shirt with an open hoodie over. And Jesus, if the other girls in the café would see his figure in those tight ripped jeans, they would drool.

Not you though. You managed to control yourself and only stammered when greeting him. No big deal.

“But this isn’t just a coffee shop. They have great music here,” he managed to retort as he led you further the café.

You looked around and admired the minimalistic designs. It was a classy place, and you could understand why someone like Jaebeom would enjoy being there. When you’re mentally exhausted at work, you should spend your day off where your mind would be at ease. The vibe of the café did just that.

“What’s a great music for you, Doctor?” you asked when you settled on the table near some kind of stage. There was an elevated platform with a microphone stand and some chairs on it.

“I listen to a variety of music,” Jaebeom said and sat on the chair perpendicular to yours. “But you’ll hear my favourite type soon. Someone will perform live.”

You gave him a side-eye. “You’re not going up there to impress me, right?”

He broke into a huge grin. “Oh, it takes that to impress you? Sorry, love, you have to wait for the third date to hear me sing.”

You scoffed but maintained a smile. He’s not that level of romantic, but he’s still had this charm and softness. You admired his side profile as he was busy watching a band get into the stage. They must be the performers he was talking about. They looked around the middle age though, and you were quick to assume what kind of music they would play.

“Wait, aren’t you sitting in front of me?” you remembered to ask. Usually, dates sit in front of each other, right?

Jaebeom only needed to turn his head a little bit to look at you. “Oh, I’d see the band better from here,” he explained. And he was right. The band was right in front of him. But he also leaned to add, “and I’ll be closer to you.”

Ah, the butterflies. You subconsciously put a strand of hair behind your ear out of shyness at the proximity. Jaebeom didn’t let the moment pass. You could sense him smiling.

You sat up a little straighter and angled yourself towards the stage, so that he wouldn’t see how you were getting more flustered by the second. Jaebeom was intimidating at times. He did have sweet little moments, but if you stop and looked at him, you would just be overwhelmed of how gorgeous of a man he was.

How did he get interested in you again?

“Why are you so tensed?” you heard him softly ask, but you refused to look at him. There was pure curiosity in his voice. “This isn’t an interview. You don’t have to sit so stiffly.”

“I just remembered how you’re so up _there_. I can’t believe I’m having coffee with you. I should act elegantly at least,” you said with the most sophisticated voice you can muster.

“What?” Jaebeom put his arm on the table, to make a resting place for his cheek on his palm. He probably liked doing that. You’d seen him done that twice now. And yes, he was extra appealing when he’s all focused on you. “Hey, you don’t need to act like anything. We’re supposed to be having fun while getting to know each other.”

You’re not really sure how to have fun when your nerves were all over the place.

You were saved from answering when a waitstaff came to give you menus. It’s not just a café; they were offering a variety of cakes and pastas too. It’s has a hint of a pastry shop and a restaurant.

The band started playing, and you figured you guessed right. They were playing slow songs, rnb ones. You looked at Jaebeom, who was browsing the menu while humming. _So he really liked these kinds of things._

“So,” he closed his menu abruptly and turned to you. You looked away automatically, not wanting to seem like you were ogling at him. “What do you want to get?”

You pretended to think hard, but gave up in a matter of seconds. They all sounded tasty. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“They have cakes. Why don’t you try the red velvet one? That’s one of my favourites,” he said with eyes getting brighter.

You found yourself smiling. “I see you got a sweet tooth.”

“Well…” he cleared his throat. “It’s not bad to take whatever sweetness life offers.”

He’s totally failing at his tough pretension. “Oh, you’re quite poetic too.”

“I’m left handed,” he reasoned, making you give him a mocking smile.

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that given your poor nicknaming skills. Left handed people were supposed to be more creative, right?”

“Hey, I just mirrored your nickname for me. I’m a doctor; you’re a lady. You think I’m sexy; I think you’re charming.”

You lifted a brow. “I never said I thought you were sexy.”

“You did. You told me when we were outside the café,” he confidently reminded you.

“I said you’re hot, not sexy,” you clarified.

“That’s the same.”

“No, they’re not,” you stubbornly claimed. “Doctor Lim Jaebeom with the nicely pressed shirt and piercing gaze was hot. You, right now, with your jeans and messy hair, is… different.”

“Different? How?” he pressed.

“Just… different.” You really didn’t know how to explain it. He was still attractive, it’s not like his face changed. But with this kind of clothes, he was more _real_. It’s amazing how he could change just like that. “I like it.”

He took a moment to look at your flustered face. In the end, he got his own explanation and smiled. “You like me better looking casual?”

You shook your head immediately. “More of, I like how you have this side on you too.”

“This is my first time seeing you out of your apron too,” he didn’t hide the way he scanned you. You had spent half an hour choosing what to wear for the date. He’s right that this wasn’t an interview, but it was still some kind of audition for you. “You look beautiful in any way.”

There was something intense about being called beautiful by a fine man. It empowered something inside you, but also made you felt timid. “Thank you.”

You heard a fake coughing from the side, and you both looked up. It was only then that you remembered that there was a lovely lady waiting for your orders. You gave her an apologetic smile before saying that you wanted to try Jaebeom’s recommended red velvet cake and long black coffee. Jaebeom opted for an iced macchiato with his own cake.

“I have something to admit to you,” he said after the waitress finished serving your orders on the table. You could barely focus on Jaebeom because the cake was battling against him for your attention.

“Please don’t tell me the cake is actually awful,” you muttered.

“No, it’s not that,” he assured.

With that, you took a small piece of your cake. He’s right. It really was good.

“Okay, I’m ready to hear whatever you’re confessing,” you told him.

“I’m not very good with conversations,” he directly said. “I spent years with my head in books, so I never really got the chance to talk to other people. But I’m trying. I get to talk to my co-workers and the patients and their families. I’ve met different kinds of people so I know how to deal with outbursts of anger and even some crying.”

You tilt your head and looked at him teasingly. “But you don’t know how to make small talk.”

His head immediately wanted to shake, but he knew better than to deny it. “Yes,” he acknowledged begrudgingly. “So, please, lead me. I would like to make this work.”

Honestly, you were enjoying yourself too. So far, he was like a breath of fresh air in a toxic city. You had spent days looking forward to tomorrows, so being in a quiet place like this, savouring every second, was like a dream. You definitely enjoyed his company. Though you clearly didn’t know each other well yet, you wouldn’t mind learning slowly until you had memorised every side this man had.

“Okay, Doctor,” you decided to start your research. “What’s your specialty?”

Jaebeom leaned back on his chair. He had said not to treat it as interview, but you guess the professional in him just wouldn’t let him be at ease while talking about work. “I’m a GP, General Practitioner.”

“That’s like the jack-of-all-trades, right? Since you have to know all those illnesses to cure them before they get worse.”

He seemed impressed at your addition. “You know things.”

You shrugged. “I wanted to be a doctor before too. A paediatrician. I like kids.”

“Then why didn’t you go to med school?”

“We couldn’t afford it,” you answered simply. “And anyways, it’s not like I still want it now. I have this friend; you probably know him because he’s quite a famous doctor now. His name is Park Jinyoung. All of us could see just how much stress he went into during his residency.”

“Ah, Park Jinyoung. The neurologist.”

You nodded. Every did knew that asshole. He was in your circle of friends, but he’s the type to nag a lot. You never really liked being nagged upon. “Yes. That’s him. Well, he’s got the brain and worked really hard, so he succeeded despite his humble beginning. But me, nuh uh. I’m not that strong. I have to really be desperate for something in order to exchange blood, sweat, and tears for it.”

Jaebeom seemed very into the conversation. His answers were fast and engaging. “Don’t you have anything like that right now? Something you would die for just to have?”

“I do,” you answered with a blank face. You leaned closer so he could keep the secret between you. “Samgyetang.”

You leaned back to your chair and took the last bite of your red velvet cake. The look on Jaebeom’s face was a sweeter victory.

“You…” he seemed to be speechless. You totally got him there. “You’re really something else.”

“You’re so easy to please fool. How did you survive the city?”

He hummed while thinking. “I don’t know. Maybe I just have something I really want to do? If I keep thinking about that goal, I get the strength to move forward despite how many times the city tries to bring me down.”

You sat there in awe. He really gave a thoughtful answer. You couldn’t help but remember the only other time you asked someone the same question.

 _They were so different_ , you realised. One had a fleeting place in your heart, while the other was trying to get in. How would you choose which one to let go? If you choose the former, you would probably be wasting someone that greater. If you choose the latter, you would lose something that at least you already knew was consistently there for you.

Would you rather settle for evanescence or bet on something uncertain.

God, they’re making you think big words.

“I know a great restaurant and we can go straight to that after here. I just thought you’d like something light to start the day,” you caught him saying. You were lost in your thoughts for a minute there.

“Don’t get me wrong; this is really nice. But I haven’t been to a restaurant for a long time so I’m just craving for a good soup,” you explained, not wanting him to think you didn’t like his choice of date place.

“I understand. I don’t really get to eat hearty meals in the hospital either. It’s funny how we promote health, but our cafeteria is just… shit.”

You laughed at his lack of other description. This was the guy who was talking about life passionately just a few minutes ago. He was fascinating. “Then, when was the last time you ate a home cooked meal? If you want, I can cook for you some time. I may not be a good barista yet, but I had always been a pretty decent cook.”

“Really? But I don’t want to bother you to cook just for me,” there was a hint of bashfulness. He must have not been used to having people do things for him.

“Who said it’s just for you? I told you, I haven’t been able to eat decent food for months too, since I only live alone and it’ll be sad to eat them on my own. At least this time, I’ll have someone to eat with.”

It effectively convinced him on the idea. “Okay then. If you insist.”

He tried to coolly sip his iced macchiato, but failed to get the straw in his mouth at first. You put your lip together. He really had to hit you with his cute side when you’re unprepared.

“I like jjigae,” he blurted out.

You rolled your eyes. He’s even requesting, huh? “Great then. Jjigae is my specialty.”

“Oh, that’s great. Our specialties match. Mine’s G.P. Yours is jjigae.”

He said that with no hint of joking, so you almost didn’t catch it. You could only scoff when it hit you.

Lim Jaebeom. What an interesting person.

 

The rest of date was equally pleasing. On your way to the next restaurant, you passed by a flower shop. You caught him looking at them for too long, so you stopped to ask if he liked flowers. He admitted to find them pretty and offered to get you some. You couldn’t pass the opportunity. He went around to choose something for you. You noticed that he liked burying his face on the bouquets. It made you giggle; he looked borderline dorky. He settled with a red carnation.

You talked about hairstyles during lunch. He said he likes long hair a bit better, because it would be easier to tie when the weather gets hot, unlike short hair which could fall off the clip if not long enough. He made a good point on that, but you told him about you how you didn’t like long hair on a man. Mullets were disastrous.

Jaebeom was horrified at your _invalid_ opinion.

In the end, you both agreed that someone should get whatever haircut makes them feel comfortable.

“Except if you get a mullet and you make someone who see it uncomfortable with your questionable life choices,” you still added.

And Jaebeom wouldn’t let you get away with it. “Come to think of it, I actually don’t like long hair at all. They can fly with the wind so if I’m behind someone with a long hair, I’ll have their DNA in my mouth.”

Your lips turned up on the side. “Good point. There’s only one reason people should have someone else’s DNA on their mouths.”

“Huh?” Jaebeom asked, not getting it right away. But his eyes went wide, and you burst in laughter.

“I meant just kissing,” you tried to salvage. But Jaebeom already dropped his spoon. He was eating well until then. Now he was too flustered. “It’s biology, Doctor! Don’t take it the wrong way.”

“You’ve surprised me again,” he said while shaking his head. He didn’t look disappointed though. He was captivated.

 

Jaebeom insisted to drop you off your apartment since he didn’t get to pick you up in the morning. Through the date, you learned that he could be as persistent as you, so you didn’t make any objections anymore. You were pleasantly tired when you reach your door. Your hand intertwined with Jaebeom’s had to stop from swaying as you stood there face to face for a goodbye.

“Did you have fun?” he asked with anticipating eyes. It’s like he didn’t see you dying of laughter from the corny jokes he made. You were head over heels.

“I did,” you answered simply. The moment called for something direct.

You had expected him to lean in, but your nerves were still not ready. You could feel the tips of your finger tingling from the anticipation. You closed your eyes and wait for what he would give you.

A kiss on the cheek would mean he’s taking it slow. A kiss on the lips could lead to something more. You’re not sure if you could let him in if he did kiss you on the lips. Your apartment was messy; there were clothes thrown around from your choosing ceremony earlier.

You felt a something soft pressed on your forehead. It stayed there for about three seconds, long enough to make you realise what he just did.

A forehead kiss. Why did that make the perfect sense? It was what a soft, gentleman like him would do.

“I’ll be looking forward to your jjigae then?” he hinted, his face still in a close proximity so you could only nod as answer. He let go of your hand and ran his thumb on the swell of your cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Doctor Sexy,” you managed to breathe out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you break up with Dr. JB already?”

“What?” you turned to Yugyeom, who was staring blankly into space next to you.

You’re almost done with your shift but Jaebeom hadn’t come yet. You had a good time on your first date with him two days ago. You had been texting each other constantly. You wondered if something happened, but he would message you if there was. You were worried.

It was an idle time at the café, so you and Yugyeom were just chilling by the counter.

“We’re not even together yet. I mean, we didn’t talk about it officially,” you muttered albeit begrudgingly. Yugyeom liked teasing you and everyone else in the café. Whatever you answer would be good ammunition. But you didn’t have any friends to share this with so Yugyeom will suffice.

“Then where is he? Did he get tired of seeing your face, so he didn’t come today?”

You threw whatever closest thing you reached, a dishcloth, to Yugyeom’s direction. The boy was fast enough to catch it before he gets hit on the face, making you scoff. “He’s a doctor. Maybe there’s something urgent at the hospital, and he needed to go there without his coffee fix.”

“Actually, no,” Yugyeom said, pointing outside with his lips.

You followed and saw that someone just got out of the car parked in front of the shop. Jaebeom was wearing a long coat; it was getting colder these days. He seemed casually dress, making you confused. He was supposed to be at the hospital now, right?

“Wah, he must be planning to pick you up. You really hit jackpot. What did you put on his coffee, huh?”

“My unadulterated love and affection,” you deadpanned, still staring at Jaebeom outside. He fished out his phone and dialled. Of course, your phone on your pocket rang.

“Fine. You should go then. Your shift ended a good hour ago anyway. I’m sure I can manage now. And the evening staffs will be coming in a couple of minutes,” Yugyeom held your shoulders from behind and pushed you away from the counter.

“Wow, look at you being all supportive.”

“I just want a discount if ever I get sick.”

“People you touch would get sick because you sneeze on your hands,” you playfully shoved his hand away from your shoulder and turned to face him.

“Good business for your boyfriend then,” Yugyeom said with a wink.

You scoffed again before waving him goodbye. You rushed to get your apron off you.

—

Jaebeom was playing on his phone, leaning on his car, when you got out. He looked up and saw you approaching, so he quickly put his phone on his coat’s pocket. His face brightened as he smiled and wordlessly welcomed you with a hug. You managed to be calm, too surprised at the warmth to turn him down if you had the nerve. You breathed him in; the exhaustion from a whole day of work evaporating with his mere presence.

There’s just something so comforting about him. He managed to convince you that you don’t need to think so much of your backgrounds when you’re with him. So what if he’s a doctor? He would make enough time for you. So what if you’re still struggling to find your place? He’ll be there to listen to your whining and offer you advices. Conversations with him could be of anything petty to the deep, complicated parts of life. He was perfect.

Maybe too perfect.

Or maybe you’re feeling guilty of having a big flaw he doesn’t know yet.

Either way, you’re being held back. In time, you would have to do something about it.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the hospital?” you asked while looking at your watch. You learned each other’s shift, so you would know when you could talk without disturbing any work.

“I took a leave. I had time in lieu because I covered for Youngjae, remember? I wanted to use it today,” he explained while guiding you to the passenger seat. He got you seated before going around to get on the driver’s side.

“Are you planning anything then? Do you want to go on the cat café you mentioned on the call yesterday?”

He smiled because you remembered that passing comment. But he shook his head lightly. “I was actually wondering if I can claim your promise of some good homecooked meal tonight. I forgot to consider that you might be tired from work, so we can just order chicken and maybe watch movies at my place rather. Whichever you feel like doing.”

His place. You felt a surge of excitement throughout your body. One more thing you like about JB is how clear he is of his intention. He wasn’t looking for a past time or something petty. He was willing to let you see just how he lives his life, so that you could decide if you want to stay and be a part of it.

“I’m not that tired. I can still cook. You want jjigae, right? Do you have any ingredients at home, or should we go to a market first?”

He didn’t answer first but leaned closer to you. He reached for your seatbelt, and you let him secure you. He had mentioned before that he likes how it feels to take care of someone. You wouldn’t complain being the recipient of the gestures. In fact, you feel special being treated that way by a man who doesn’t ask for anything much in return.

“I have kimchi from my mother, some seasonings, and… Let’s just buy more at the market to be sure,” he suggested, putting on his own seatbelt then.

“Let’s have our second date on the market then,” you announced and exchanged eager smiles.

—

Jaebeom pushed the cart as you go through aisles to get the ingredients. He also remembered some bare minimum supplies he needed, and put them in the cart as well. You stopped at a free taste corner and offered him to have some yogurt drink the lady was giving out. You witnessed him failing to get the straw in his mouth again. You laughed and told him how adorable that habit is.

He asked you to stop calling him cute. The pouting defeated the purpose.

Somehow, by the end of shopping, you were riding the cart with Jaebeom pushing it behind you. You were both giggling as he made sure no attendants will notice you two being childish. You only had the pork belly left to buy. Jaebeom turned the cart to where the meat section was.

You found yourself stepping off of the back of the cart abruptly. Jaebeom stopped, wondering why you kind of fell. His arms were still around you, as he’s holding the cart in front of you.

The only other person in front of the meat counter turned to meet your gaze. His eyes flickered from you to Jaebeom behind you. He wasn’t quick enough to hide his surprise. He made it obvious that you knew each other.

Jaebeom cleared his throat. You looked up to him, and he was giving you an inquiring look. You tried to move to his side, rather than staying enclosed in his arms. Jaebeom let you reposition, but he kept one arm wrapped on your shoulder, the other holding the cart in place.

Mark had finished receiving the meat cut for him, so he finally turned to you fully. His face was blank. Your mind was giving you red signals.

“Hi, Mark,” you greeted and forced a smile. “It’s been… a while.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I was planning to go somewhere and dropped by here to grab some food to cook. Guess I won’t be going there now. You, what are you doing here? You don’t live close, right?”

 _He was going to your place._  If Mark was buying meat, he surely was planning to go to your place. He didn’t have anyone else to cook it for him. He probably wanted to hang out with you. Right, he lost his job. What could he be doing these days? Maybe he felt alone at home all day, so he wanted to drop by at your place tonight.

You felt a squeeze on your shoulder. You looked up at Jaebeom. He had a polite smile, but he must be waiting for an introduction. Your nerves were all over the place.

“JB, this is Mark, a… friend. We were classmates back in high school, and he’s the only person from my town that I know is here in the city like me,” you explained rapidly, a memorised line. Mark remained void of emotion, making you worry. This was not how you plan to tell him.

Jaebeom, well-mannered that he was, extended a hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Lim Jaebeom. Doctor Lim Jaebeom.”

You were a bit surprised that Jaebeom had to mention his title. It was a bit off.

Mark took the gesture, shaking Jaebeom’s hand briefly. Then he shot you a look. He was questioning. They both were, with how Jaebeom’s hand slid from your shoulder to your side.

“…boyfriend,” you blurted out. “JB’s my boyfriend, Mark.”

Jaebeom’s eyes went a bit wider at your chosen term, but he seemed to take pride of it and nodded cheerfully at Mark as confirmation. Mark, on the other hand, tilted his head. Anyone who knew him would know he wasn’t impressed. But for strangers to him, like Jaebeom, he’s just being awkward and introverted.

“I guess I’ll see you around then,” you tried to wrap up nicely. But there’s no use. Everything was messy, and you would have to deal with it later.

“Yeah,” Mark nodded. “I’ll see you.”

You only gave him a look. You knew how long the next conversation with him would be.

But for now, JB.

“He doesn’t seem very friendly,” Jaebeom finally commented when Mark was out of sight. “He’s really the only one from your high school that is here?”

“Yeah. Everyone else settled for a simple life,” you answered a bit vaguely. You didn’t want the topic to stick to Mark.

“Do you want a simple life?” Jaebeom asked, slowly walking to the counter to order the cut of meat you needed.

You followed his small steps. “I want a fulfilling life. What matters is at the end of the day, I’m happy with the person I’m with.”

Jaebeom smiled at you and proceeded on ordering the pork belly. It made you wonder what he was thinking. But he never opened the subject again.

—

“How did the jjigae taste?” you asked teasingly as Jaebeom set up the DVD. He asked if you want to watch a movie after meal. He apparently have a collection of old movies you would enjoy. You sat on the sofa and wait for his well-recommended film.

“It was fine,” he faked nonchalance and finally stood up, done setting up.

“Yeah. I didn’t even get to taste the jjigae once it’s served. Pretty fine, right?”

Jaebeom sat beside you and kissed the side of your temple. Your heart fluttered yet again. “It was amazing. Thank you for cooking for me.”

You didn’t get to answer as the movie started playing. It was black and white and obviously not romantic. You sighed, of course, Jaebeom and his old soul. But he did say you would like it, so you tried your best to focus.

Which was hard, as Jaebeom’s arm was wrapped on your shoulders, while yours were around his torso. Your legs were over his. You’re almost lying on his chest. He had turned off the lights so you only had the TV as source of illumination. He was wearing cotton shirt, and he smelled divine; you wanted to bury yourself on his body.

It didn’t feel weird to have Jaebeom this close to you. You found yourself actually craving for this kind of tenderness. Maybe after months of having sex with Mark, avoiding aftercare that could confuse your relationship, you were deprived of a different kind of intimacy.

You suddenly felt lonely. You realised you were using Mark as an excuse to your monotonous life. What you were doing with him wasn’t something that could fill your need of love and belonging for a long run. You needed more than that.

Jaebeom was offering that.

You felt Jaebeom shift a bit and found his hand guiding your chin to look up to him.

“Are you tired?” he asked again.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about something.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to taste the jjigae.”

“I wasn’t thinking about the jjigae,” you answered with a bit of laugh. You turned back to the TV, trying to appreciate it. “Is this some kind of historical film about food? You said I’ll be interested in this.”

“No, this is actually so boring.”

You looked up and saw his face with a new expression. His eyes were intimidating, but unlike his usual unapproachable glare. They were still dark, but with a cloud of desire that your body understood faster than your brain. You felt your heart beating faster.

“I put this on so you’d be interested in doing something else.”

You opened your mouth to ask what he meant, but he already leaned in as answer. Jaebeom held you close and firm as his lips met yours. The movements weren’t rushed, but they were sure of their purpose. His tongue asked for entrance, and you opened your mouth to let it in.

Too bad he brushed his teeth right after eating. You couldn’t taste the jjigae anymore. It was just a mixture of his mint toothpaste and his own sweetness.

Jaebeom had to stop when the both of you were getting breathless. He only moved a bit away; his exhales were directly hitting your skin. You didn’t remember lying back, but he was on top of you then, one hand on the side of your head to prop himself up, the other holding your face.

“Sorry. I’ve been meaning to that since the first date,” he admitted, and with the proximity, his lips were grazing yours as he spoke. “What are you doing to me? You’re making me crazy.”

He never failed to feed your ego. He knew just how to make you feel good about yourself. You pulled him back to you using your hands on the back of his head. You kissed again, more intense than the first, and you could feel him trying to get comfortable by putting one knee in between yours. You gave him space, and you’re glad his couch was big enough to fit your bodies.

You felt his hands struggling on the buttons of your shirt. You pushed him away slightly, so you could undo them yourself. Jaebeom took off his own shirt, revealing toned muscles on his chest and stomach. You finished removing your own shirt and focused on his body. You let your hand run through his planes, appreciating every indention and the face he makes.

He went back to kissing you, and it’s now more heated as you can feel his bare torso on yours. His hand didn’t just stay on your face anymore; he started touching the newly revealed parts of you. His hand cupped you breast, and you could feel how warm he if even through the cloth. You wanted it bare, so you arched your back and unclasped your bra.

He didn’t take a second to start kneading, eliciting more involuntary sounds from you. He swallowed them with his kisses, and you were left to hold onto his wide shoulders. Your nails dug to his skin when he started teasing your buds. You felt him smile through the kiss. He was loving your reactions.

His lips trailed down your face, the same time his hands travelled your sides. He was nipping by your collarbone when you felt his finger graze on your slit. You gasped a little, making him look up to you. He licked his lips as he leaned away, sitting up to look at you from above.

“You look so beautiful like that,” he breathed out, and the heat surging through your veins intensified. He slowly pulled your bottoms off of you, revealing how wet you were already.

Everything was different. The phasing, the mood, the feeling. It was as if you’re letting him know your deepest secrets. You’re letting him read your soul. You would choose this over the crazy, fun nights. You would choose this slow, archetypal making love where you feel safe and home. It didn’t matter how much past you still haven’t learned about each other. In that moment, you wanted him and him only. Every move he made brought pleasure, and you couldn’t wait to find bliss with him like how you did that night over and over again.

—

Yugyeom had been giving you the eye since you entered the shop. You would raise an eyebrow at him, but he would only smile slyly, frustrating you.

“Kim Yugyeom, get it over with. What do you want?” you demanded once the surge of morning customers died down.

“I don’t want anything,” he feigned. You showed him your fist as threat. Yugyeom cackled. “You just look horrible.”

“What the—horrible? Do you want to die today, middle-schooler?!”

Yugyeom instinctively took a tray to shield himself. “You’re wearing such a big shirt and the bruises on your collarbone are peeking! You’re basically telling everyone what you did last night!”

You couldn’t answer then. Yes, you didn’t get to go home and get clothes because there was no time, so Jaebeom just lend a shirt to you. You didn’t notice the bruises earlier, maybe they weren’t that bad yet. But now you looked down and they really were visible through the shirt if you’re close enough. You adjusted your apron to get it higher to your chest. You also let your hair lose, hoping it could cover any more marks.

Mark.

Shit. You forgot to explain to him after that sudden meeting.

“I guess you won’t be able to come on Friday…”

You snapped your attention back to Yugyeom. “Friday?”

Yugyeom nodded. “We’re having a company party, remember? We talked about it last month. It’s for the anniversary.”

It totally slipped your mind. “I can come. Why do you think I won’t?”

“It’s necessary to bring a date, and you’re dating a busy doctor. And if he turns out free that night, I doubt he would want to spend it with a bunch of strangers drinking cheap alcohol, talking about dreams but not doing anything to fulfil them.”

“I see you’ve been reading again, Yugyeom,” you teased. “What kind of book got you speaking like this?”

“Math,” he answered with distaste. “It makes me complain a lot, so I speak a lot.”

You shook your head at the poor boy. Your phone vibrated in time, so you fished it out of your back pocket. A smile was playing on your lips as you answered the call.

“I’m still sore,” you immediately said, making Yugyeom beside you recoil. The poor boy excused himself.

“I don’t want to say sorry. I really enjoyed it,” Jaebeom said sweetly, so different from the hisses and dirty whispers he made last night.

You checked if there were any customers coming in soon, but you still have some good minutes to spare. The manager wasn’t around too. “Well, it’s good that you called because I actually need to ask you something.”

“Anything,” he readily answered.

God, this man. Always the sweetest. “We have this celebration at a club on Friday, for the anniversary of the café. It’s kind of compulsory to bring a date because the owner booked an expensive booth, I think, and would like to maximise it. If you don’t have work and you want to, do you think you can come with me there?”

“Oh, Friday,” his reluctant tone almost answered it for you. “I’ll try. I’ll try my best, babe, I promise.”

“That’s great,” you tried to sound fine. But really, you knew this was the downside of dating a doctor. You couldn’t demand him to drop his work to be with you because he’s holding people’s lives. It’s good that you’re experiencing this at the early stage of dating, because you’ll have to get used constant disappointment if you’re meaning to spend a really long time with him.

“I’m sorry. I can’t say for sure that I can, but please know that I’ll try. And no matter what happens, I’ll make it up to you big time. I still have to thank you for last night.”

You sighed. “That’s okay. Just update me on the day itself so I’ll know.”

“I will,” he said. “I hope you don’t get so tired today. Go home right after your shift. You’ve done enough overtime the past few days. I don’t want to see you here after you collapsed from fatigue.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you say, Doctor.”

“Sexy. It’s Doctor Sexy. I saw on your phone when I turned the alarm off earlier. Put a pin code on your phone so it doesn’t open just on touch.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re quite a nagger, aren’t you?”

“Are you getting turned off?”

“A bit.”

“Yah—”

“Bye, Doctor Sexy,” you playfully said and ended the call before he could protest. You maintained a small smile as you stared at your phone. It wasn’t that sad not to be his first priority at all. Maybe it’s because you’re with a sincere man who was helping you grow your understanding.

You remembered his suggestion to put a pin on your phone. While going to the settings, you noticed a new message notification. You opened your messages and found that it was from Mark. Your heart thudded. It wasn’t open yet, but the thought that Jaebeom could have opened it easily made you panic. Your clumsiness will get you killed.

—

Jaebeom’s phone was off. You didn’t want to get upset. You knew he probably wouldn’t make it because he had his regular duty. He also said he’d just try, not necessarily made you believe that he would come. But it’s just sad that you would be alone in the party with your co-workers all having dates with them. This was your boss’ fault actually. You would have been enjoying if he didn’t impose needing a date. Now you’re lonely.

You could still go to the bar area and the dancefloor, so you told Yugyeom and the rest that you’d just hang out there for a while. If Yugyeom has a girl with him, what does that make you look like? You’re the one who coached the kid how to finally talk to his crush. Yet you couldn’t bring anyone as date.

You took a seat by the end of the bar and ordered a shot of dry martini. You needed something strong. You could hold your liquor well, but you’re not planning to go crazy tonight. You’re thinking of how Jaebeom would react if he found out you drank too much.

Funny, you thought to yourself. You’re so into Jaebeom. Yes, you’ve had a crush on him for a few months now, but you never really thought you would have a chance on him. Now you’re so afraid of messing it up with indecent behaviour. You had one thing to settle if you want to be clean, you knew to youself.

And as if you summoned him through thinking, Mark appeared next to you.

“What are you doing here?” you couldn’t help the shock on your voice. The martini hadn’t even kicked yet. Are you hallucinating?

Mark was in his usual club outfit; you had been on clubs with him and he would always dress up like he’s up for some fun. The upper buttons of his shirt were undone; his hair was parted and up, letting everyone see his handsome face. Yet those times, he would end up going home with you anyway.

“You said we can’t meet tonight, so I went out with Jackson instead. Have you talked to him? He’s in town for the week.”

Mark was eerily calm. You kind of assumed he’d be mad at you because of JB. But thinking about it now, why would he be mad? You’re not cheating on him. You just have a contract in bed. Technically, you didn’t sleep with them alternatingly. You could rescind the contract now, and Mark couldn’t say that you did something wrong.

“Why are you alone here? Where’s your boyfriend?”

He was mocking you. You could tell by the smug expression on his face. It was the petty Mark Tuan you would see sometimes. Even though you weren’t exclusive to each other, Mark was a jealous type. If he saw you flirting with someone while you’re together as friends in a club, you’ll surely receive a punishment in bed later the night.

You never really understood why he’s like that. It just made things fun on your side.

“JB is busy,” you answered simply, afraid he’ll find a chink and poke on it. “You should go back to Jackson. That one’s hella clingy so if he finds me with you, I’d be in for a long chat.”

“Why would I stay with Jackson in a club? He’s off finding a good fuck for the night.”

“Then go find yours,” you said, aware you’re being rude. But you didn’t want to talk to him tonight. Not with a pang of disappointment playing on your mind and the alcohol threatening to cloud your common sense.

Mark wasn’t affected one bit and decided to sit on the stool next to you. He ordered two more shots of martini and slid one to you. “My Friday fucks were reserved to you, but you have a boyfriend now. Why don’t we talk about that for a while, hm? You owe me an explanation.”

You wanted to protest, but he was right. You were the one complicating things. You took the glass and sipped for courage. “There’s nothing much to say, Mark. We, Jaebeom and I, started getting to know each other, and I told myself if it goes well, I’ll tell you about it and end whatever we, you and I, were doing.”

Mark drank his shot straight. He didn’t even flinch. “So when I saw you on the market with him, you were not planning to tell me yet?”

“Yes. I wasn’t that sure then,” you admitted.

“Why? What were you looking for before you would drop me for him?”

You grimaced at his choice of words. “I wanted to see if I was compatible with him, the way I was with you.”

The side of his lips turned up, but there was no amusement on the expression. “You had to sleep with him.”

“Yes.”

Mark broke into an unbelieving smile. “Wow. When did you become this crafty?”

“I am not crafty,” you took a deep breath, “I’m a coward, and stupid, and it would be really nice if we could end this in good terms, Mark. But I also would understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore or even just see me. I really like him, okay? And I want to open myself into a relationship where I can get hurt, but in the end of the day find the beauty in that pain.”

Mark went silent as he let that sink in. But it was true, Mark wasn’t offering anything that would last, so of course you would choose Jaebeom over him.

 _But what if Mark wanted to stay?_  The devil at the back of your mind was trying really hard to confuse you.  _Would you still choose Jaebeom when you have someone who knows you well already?_

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. We can still be friends.”

It’s almost unlikely how Mark was taking it this lightly. Maybe it’s just you, but you felt like you and Mark had some sort of attachment to each other that would make the parting hard and painful. But there he was, taking only a couple of seconds before accepting your decision.

Maybe Mark had grown a lot too. Maybe losing his work made him open to losing more things in life. That’s why he’s being understanding.

“Are you sure? We can still be friends?” you repeated.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m hoping the best for you, but if it comes to the point you need a shoulder to cry on because of the guy, I’m the only one you can turn to.”

“Right…” He didn’t have to play that part at all. “So we’re okay? We’re not meeting each other any soon anymore but if we do, we’ll be casual about it? No hard feelings?”

Mark gave you his signature toothy grin. “Yeah. Cool. Let’s drink to that.”

He ordered another shots for the both of you, which the bartender served quickly.

“Here’s to a longer friendship,” Mark said and clinked his glass with yours.

—

_I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I can come. I’ll make it up to you this weekend, I promise. Have fun, but don’t stay too late._

You stared at JB’s text for a long time. You were only tipsy from drinking with Mark, so you still had the sense not to get mad at Jaebeom. But something was bothering you a lot and your cloudy mind was urging you to ask Jaebeom about it.

It’s half past three. Jaebeom would be having a five-minute break. You’re alone in your apartment, feet aching and tired from dancing. But the most that took your time was chatting with Mark. You didn’t get to chat a lot when you were under the contract because it could be seen as intimiate and complicate your exclusive to bed relationship. With the boundary of pure friendship now, he could tell you lots of stories.

And one of them happened to be related to JB.

_Who is Lee Yunseo?_

You didn’t get to think twice with your fingers moving too fast. You had sent the message before realising how some answers could break your heart. Mark had told you that he heard from Jackson that JB was engaged to a Lee Yunseo before. Jackson was friends with the girl. Mark said that they were childhood sweethearts, so everyone assumed that they would get married soon.

Where was Lee Yunseo now, you wondered. Had JB moved on from her? Or is it possible, like Mark commented, that such long love would never be forgotten, and you’re only acting as replacement until JB finds it in himself to get back to Lee Yunseo?

JB didn’t reply. Not the morning after. Or the next day. You felt your heart slowly breaking.


	4. (Announcement + Special Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is Aia, the writer of this story. So I recently hit a rut and decided to discontinue this series. I'll be telling you the rest of the plot soon, but in the meantime, I'm releasing this scene as thank you for your interest to read this story. I hope you enjoy it! You can think of it as just a one-shot smut since it doesn't really connect with where I left the story. ^^"

“Baby,” you faintly hear someone say. But with your mind half in dreamland, you weren’t so sure. “Baby, can you wake up?”

“Hmm…” you tried to ask while remembering who could possibly be talking to you.

“I can’t sleep. Let’s talk for a while…” the voice became a bit clearer as he was closer to your ear. You could feel soft kisses by your hair.

 _Oh_ , you remember, _it’s JB_. You were able to at least recall that he was staying for the night after spending the whole day doing the puzzle you bought for him. But after endless laughter and conversation, you’re too tired to entertain whatever he wanted at that hour of the night.

“JB, I’m so sleepy…” you mumbled. You didn’t even have the energy to open your mouth more.

JB kept on dropping kisses on your cheek. He wrapped an arm to secure you by his chest, to which you snuggled comfortably. “Okay,” he seemed to relent, “you can keep sleeping then.” Then he leaned to directly whisper. “Or at least try to.”

You inhaled sharply when his hand went under your shirt. You weren’t wearing anything under, so he easily found his aim. His fingers were a bit cold, making you shiver and wiggle.

“What are you doing…” you complained half-heartedly, only because you didn’t have the energy.

“Will you let me?” he asked despite already making patterns on your skin. “You don’t have to do anything.”

You felt him bite your ear a little, earning a sound of protest from you. But he just chuckled as it turned into a moan midway, and you had instinctively buckled your hips behind and grazed on him.

“Jaebeom…” you hummed to yourself again, debating how to react on what you felt. Could you sacrifice sleep to help him? Why should you? It’s not like he could sacrifice his work to accompany you. And he’s the one who even promised.

“You’re still not going to wake up?” he asked in a teasing tone. “Even if I do this?” He deliberately squished your mound with his hand, moving forward until only his fingers were around your buds. “Do you want me to stop this?”

You didn’t know, honestly. You were tired, but it did feel good.

“Just tell me if you want to.”

It’s frustrating. You’re slowly getting turned on by the way he’s twisting your buds, but you’re also tired from work. And you’re not the type to let someone do whatever they want with you. You liked doing something for them too. Your ego would force you to return the favour, but your limbs wouldn’t cooperate.

“I’m not hearing any complaints so…”

You felt his hand slip out of your shirt. You wanted to sigh in relief, but you’re also confused at the loss of contact. Then you felt him gently pushing you on your back. He took off the blanket covering you, enough to reveal your upper body.

“What…” _are you planning to do_ , you didn’t finish asking. Surely he would get it.

“Trying to wake you up.” He gave your collarbone a peck. “Really wake you up.”

You felt him reach for the hem of your shirt and lift it to reveal your breasts. The cold air hit your bare skin, but you didn’t get the chance to complain as Jaebeom’s head went down to attach his lips on one of your teats. Your breathing hitched, and you instantly held onto his hair.

You felt his tongue making quick licks right at the top of your nipple. It was maddening. Heat surged at your core, and you didn’t know whether to pull his hair or push it even more.

Jaebeom enclosed his mouth on your bud just as he reached for the other one. The combination of his sucking and kissing woke you up completely. You just couldn’t open your eyes because the sensation was too strong.

“Look how awake these are,” Jaebeom said, using either hand to play at your buds at the same time. “But you still won’t pay attention to me.”

You bit your lip hard but refused to open your eyes. You wanted to play this game. Maybe you would get to know each other better if you kept on challenging him.

He abruptly stopped touching you, only for his hand to travel somewhere else.

“What if I do this?” You felt his finger lazily grazing over your underwear. You knew just what he would find there. “What is this? You’re this wet already but you’re not opening your eyes for me?”

You closed your eyes even tighter.

Jaebeom clicked his tongue and pinched you. You gasped at the sudden action, to which Jaebeom chuckled. “That’s not enough. I need more access.”

You snuck a peek when he’s busy pulling down your underwear. Again, there was a burst of cold, but in a second, he covered you with his hand. You knew he would glance up to see your reaction, so you quickly shut your eyes again.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said too gently, as he’s agonizingly palming you.

“God, just do whatever you want,” you pretended to be annoyed. But you were annoyed at how slow his hand moves.

“But I want you to look at me,” he replied. He seemed to have gotten that you’re teasing because he was being stubborn too.

“My eyes are heavy,” you whined.

“Can you take this?” He suddenly pushed a finger in, though from how wet you are, it slid instantly. He must have noticed because he added another only after curling it twice. “How about now?”

He was moving too slowly again. You were practically engulfing his fingers, but he wouldn’t let you reach anything yet.

“And if I add another?” This time, he fastened the pace. Three digits pumping on you mercilessly; you found your breathing getting uneven.

“Fine,” you said through gritted teeth. You opened your eyes and looked at him directly. His hair was dishevelled from your pulling earlier. His eyes were glued on what he was doing to you, before he met yours and showed how dark they were with desire. “You win.”

A smirk painted his lips, and he moved to meet your face while still curling his fingers inside you. “I already did when you moaned my name.”

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. You felt his hand’s movement faltered a bit as he focused on battling against your tongue. You took his confusion to switch your positions, rolling over him so you could be the one on top. He lost contact with your core and your lips.

“What—” before he could complain, you moved downwards to position yourself by his legs.

“Two can play a game,” you said and winked.

“God.” His voice turned strained as you lowered your lips to his manhood. You took it deep before slowly bobbing your head. “Yes, there. And below—” You didn’t need to be told. You reached for his balls and caressed them as your tongue swirled around his shaft. “Yes, that’s right.” You felt JB’s hand on your head as if to guide you, but you continued your pace: fast and deep going down, while slow and lingering going up. You looked up his face to find his mouth agape. You gave him a good suck, forcing him to open his eyes and not so gently pulled at your hair. “Stop.”

He swiftly sat up to meet you for a hot kiss. You pulled on each other, wanting to just melt into one.

“I’m too close. Lie down now,” Jaebeom managed to say in between kisses.

You suddenly remember your nights with Mark. Nothing against Jaebeom, but with Mark, it was different. You’re not sure if it was a good kind of different, but while Jaebeom was like warmth all through out, with Mark it was raging, then off, then raging again. Mark was experimental, so you felt a variety of emotions with him. It always surprised you what he would do next, but he did memorise your interests and would know what you’d be comfortable with.

Mark…

“What?”

You looked at Jaebeom and saw his creased forehead. Your heart thumped. Did you just say Mark out loud? You could only stare at Jaebeom for a moment. Fuck. You needed a way out. You didn’t mean it. You just found yourself comparing.

“Mark… me,” you made up.

His questioning eyes turned darker. “Can I?”

You nodded eagerly, but maybe it’s also to hide the fact that you were flustered.

Jaebeom wasted no time. He laid you down and surveyed the canvass. His first spot was by your neck, and he travelled further to bite on your side, your stomach, even on the inside of your thigh. Every time, he would create a bruise, he soothed it with his tongue and lips. You were a mess then. You didn’t know what to feel anymore.

“Faster,” you ordered when he finally entered you. Your need was overflowing.

“Like this?” he made powerful and fast snaps. “You like that?”

“Yes,” you gripped on the headboard so you wouldn’t hit anything with the force he was going. “Oh my God. More.”

“Even more?”

“Yes!” you ordered impatiently. You moved your legs around him so he could hit you in a deeper angle. “God, that feels good!”

“Yes. You take it so good, baby. I’m—” You saw his face contort in pleasure. He continued thrusting into you with all his might. He let out a groan and his movements faltered.

“Wait, did you come already?” you were surprised.

Jaebeom was even more. He was breathing heavily yet looking at you with wide awake eyes. “Oh my God, baby…”

You stared at each other for a good second.

“I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry! You just felt so good and I’ve been staring at you all night. I didn’t mean to—” he seemed to have lost the words. He just didn’t know how to explain it himself.

He pulled out of you but amidst the bliss, you could see his disappointment to himself. You could still feel yourself about to reach the peak, your core throbbing intensely, but Jaebeom looked exhausted. You wouldn’t force him to let you finish. It’s not his fault it takes you longer.

It’s just… frustrating.

But you’ve got your fingers. You could finish on your own. You didn’t want him to feel bad.

“Hey,” you lied on your side and reached to touch his cheek to make him look at you. “I feel honoured.”

“Yeah?” There was hesitation in his eyes.

You nodded and smiled. “I didn’t expect you could ever come that quick. You couldn’t control yourself, huh? That says a lot about how good I fuck you.”

Jaebeom put an arm up to use as pillow as he leaned back to the headboard. He just finished putting out his load, but something about you being smug was entertaining him. “Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but you don’t fuck _me_. I’m the one who does everything.”

You sat up and went back to your position by his thighs earlier. He had an eyebrow up for you, so you shook your head and drew patterns on his chest using your index finger.

“Well, I’ll be more than willing to show you my skills right now but,” you look down his cock, “you’re already done for the night, right?”

“You brat.”

He moved forward to reach behind you, and grabbed your hair. He pulled it tight, while pushing you to his direction in order to meet your lips. It wasn’t like the soft or sensual kisses he would pepper you with. This was full of tongue and teeth clashing, your saliva mixing and even dripping from how uncontrollable your mouths were being.

He wouldn’t budge no matter how much you try to make him lie down, so you changed your strategy. Your lips travelled away from his lips and to his jaw, unceremoniously making your own mark there. He groaned and tried to pull you off using your hair, but you bit into his shoulder. You lifted yourself and started grinding onto his thighs. You looked up to know if the way you make contact with his skin was also as arousing.

“How is it?” you mocked. His eyes were shut and his jaw was tightly clenched. You found yourself giggling. “I’m doing really good, right? You’re getting awake again.”

Jaebeom’s hands went down to your hips, attempting to take control. But you stopped your motions abruptly, a threat for what would happen if he took the reins from you.

“Ah, fuck. Show me your best then.”


	5. STBL end narrative

_Since I discontinued Scared to Be Lonely and have received a couple of asks about how it should have turned out in the end, I decided to tell you guys through this post. Really sorry that I don’t want to work on it anymore. Thank you so much for being interested in it._

After three days of not replying, Jaebeom appears at your front door. He doesn’t waste a second and asks you to come with him if you want to know who Lee Yunseo is. He takes you to a  _cemetery_  and explains that Lee Yunseo was his first love. She was very sickly ever since, that’s why Jaebeom chose to take Medicine. But before he could graduate, Lee Yunseo died.

He was planning to tell you all of these soon, but thought it was too early in the relationship for that conversation. You were the first one to attract Jaebeom after years of mourning for his lost love, so he didn’t want to mess things up. Since he learned that keeping secrets can ruin it anyway, he promises to tell you all you have and want to know now. You spend the rest of the day sharing stories with Jaebeom. In the evening, you watch a movie but due to exhaustion, he ends up sleeping. You take off his glasses for him and uses the silent moment to make up your mind.

Another week passes, and Jaebeom tries to make up his previous absence by picking you up from work as much as he can. One time, he takes you home, only to find Mark by your front door. Mark says that he was just there to return something to you and hands you the duplicate key you lent him. You prepare to explain to JB why Mark would have a key to your apartment, but JB doesn’t question you at all. He only asks if he can spend the night with you. He makes love to you a couple of times, and you accidentally called out Mark’s name because you were comparing them in your head. You manage to get away with it, but ultimately decides to end things with Mark the next day.

You don’t go to work but instead go to Mark’s place. It’s messy. He knows why you’re there, and he doesn’t want to hear what you have to say. He begs you not to make his life even more miserable. You do pity him, but you don’t want to lie to Jaebeom anymore. You’re firm to your decision, and Mark can see that you really are going to end things.

Mark asks for one last kiss. Knowing that you’ll be leaving him when he needs support the most, you let him kiss you. You can’t feel the spark anymore. Yes, you were compatible in bed, but once you put it in your head that he can’t promise you anything else, his kisses lack the depth and affection you need to feel. Mark had hoped the kiss will change things the last minute, but he can see that your eyes are tired. He finally lets you leave and hopes that you never

Jaebeom is at your place when you get home. He says he went to the café, and Yugyeom said you didn’t go to work. He tried to kiss you, but you rejected him. When he asks why, you tell him that you kissed someone else earlier.

Jaebeom isn’t surprised. He already knows everything. He saw Mark messaging you on godly hours. He sensed the tension whenever you three meet up. He knows you actually slipped Mark’s name while you were having sex with him. Jaebeom understands that he doesn’t really knows who you are before the relationship, so he can only trust that you will change your ways once he shows you how sincere he is.

You ask for his forgiveness. You promise that he’s the only one now. Jaebeom readily forgives you, but asks how you really feel about leaving Mark in the past. You admit that you’re sad because Mark could have been a good friend if you didn’t cross those lines. But it’s also freeing. You will never catch yourself doubting your worth again because you’re with someone who promises to stay.

Jaebeom is glad that you realise you deserve better. Though he is disappointed that there’s a minuscule chance that you could have chosen Mark, at the end of the day, it’s him that you went to. He asks you what he can work on so this will never happen. You tell him that Mark doesn’t have anything against him except time. Jaebeom has all the time in the future to get to know you, so it’s not a problem anymore.

Jaebeom accepts everything and promises to never let you feel neglected again. He even suggests that you teach him something right away, something that Mark knows and he doesn’t. The day ends with Jaebeom learning that you’re excited to be punished for whatever upsets him.

One thing you learned after all of this is: _ **Mark didn’t matter in the beginning and even in the end.**_

_**DOCTOR SEXY WINS!** _


End file.
